


Of flushed faces and beating hearts

by AmaraSessh



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dom Hisoka, Illumi, Illumi virgin, M/M, Sub Illumi, Teasing Hisoka, ha, hisoillu, hisoka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraSessh/pseuds/AmaraSessh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two stop their dancing once the orchestra finished their song. They let their arms fall from their dance positions, though they still held onto each other’s hands. They didn’t pull away, still being chest to chest. They were captivated in each others eyes, not uttering a word or sound. The two were lost in their own world, too distracted to notice the crowd clapping for them. They don’t even acknowledge the orchestra director praising them. What is this feeling in Illumi’s chest. He’s never felt like it before. What ever it is, Hisoka seems to be the cause.</p>
<p>Illumi is carrying out his mission, about to kill an Heiress at her own ball until Hisoka stops him. Just one waltz with the magician and Illumi is never the same again. OOC Illumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of flushed faces and beating hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the fail attempt in describing their waltz. I used Wikihow and it didn't really help much xD Was meant to be a one shot but my friend gave me ideas and now ahgggg its longer then intended XD This has been made for a mutual on tumblr, happy Super Late Birthday Illuumi!
> 
> WARNING: this will have future male content/ smut/nsfw/ how ever you wanna put it.
> 
> ILLUMI IS OOC, and Hisoka ehg not so much
> 
> The following song does not belong to me nor do I profit from it, but I urge you to check it out please!
> 
> Italicize: Inner thoughts/lyrics  
> Bold: Talking about Nen

" _Target has been sighted,"_ Illumi took a small sip of his white wine and eyes the blonde beauty in the dark blue gown standing across the room. Men of many types were surrounding her, flirting with her, offering her a dance, and so on and so forth. The blonde doesn't even acknowledge them speaking to her. She just quietly sipped at her drink, watching the other men and woman waltz away in the dance floor.

Her name is Alexa Gime(25), daughter of a wealthy businessman. She's known for her looks and stubborn personality. Men from wealthy families tend to seduce her on a daily basis, but the female simply refuses to date them. Her likes are shopping in expensive places, horseback riding, going to night clubs to dance and flirt with those of less fortune, and collecting rare and exotic drinks. Her dislikes are bugs, animal hunters, marriage, and other woman.

Unfortunately for Alexa, someone has called a hit on her. Apparently the animal rights activist was able to put a number of animal hunters behind bars for selling near extinct species to the black market. Once the word of her "righteous" doing went out, a few of those hunters' buddies decided the Heiress deserved a punishment. So they combined their money and contacted the Zoldycks.

Illumi wasn't given specifics on how to carry out his assassination, thank the heavens. All they want is for her death to be an "accident." That way the hunters won't be the first to blame for her death.

Currently, the Zoldyck is watching Miss Alexa humor a few of her father's guest. Her father had arranged a small party for his daughter in celebration for bringing those hunters to justice. The party is taking place in a large, fancy ballroom. Everyone invited is dressed in long gowns and tuxes. Foods of many kinds are being served around with rich flavored drinks. Etc. Etc. To be honest, Illumi has seen better. His family can host bigger events then this, and as for the food? It's nothing compared to the exotic meat he has been fed since he was a child. Although, Illumi doubts Alexa would be happy to hear that he has eaten alligator meat before.

Illumi takes another small sip of his drink as he lazily thought about how to bring about the Heiress death. Should she maybe have "too many" drinks? Maybe she can bring her own misfortune without Illumi lifting a finger. Maybe an alcohol overdose could be her unfortunate end? Illumi watched as Alexa swirled her drink around in her hand before putting the glass cup on a table. Her face cringing at the drink. This might be difficult since the female collects rare and exotic drinks. Of course her standards would be high.

" _I can try to seduce her?"_ Maybe the Heiress can fall for Illumi's charm and even invite him to one of the many rooms in the building? Illumi's looks never failed him before, even his disguises tend to win men and women over. He's more than confident Alexa would look his way. Though, she has brushed off quite a number of attractive individuals. Maybe she isn't one to care about looks? _"…If that doesn't work then I'll just push her down the stairs,"_ Illumi shrugs, feeling quiet lazy with this mission. He'll just get it over with and head back to his hotel. He places his empty glass on a tray of a passing waiter.

Illumi brushes his fairly length bangs away from his eyes. The assassin had to give himself a new appearance for the risk of being recognized. Not that anyone has ever seen an actual Zoldyck before and lived. Illumi is just playing it safe. His usually long, black hair is now blonde and at shoulders length with choppy ends, his usually large eyes are a little more relaxes now with brown irises, and his porcelain like skin is now two shades darker. Illumi didn't put much effort into his disguise. It is always such a hassle rearranging his face.

Illumi's attention is brought back to Alexa. She's making a move, probably trying to get away from the swarm of men. Illumi immediately took action. He made his way through the groups of people, not keeping his eye off his target. Okay so the plan is to swoon her, though Illumi doesn't want to be ignored like all the other men. Maybe Illumi will come to her "aid" somehow? Like making her trip and Illumi conveniently being there to catch her before she falls on her face. That always makes a heart skip a beat. Or maybe one of the men will become forceful on Alexa, giving Illumi the perfect opportunity to come to her "rescue."

Illumi ghostly smirks once he grew closer to his target. One of the men is trying to prevent her leave by grabbing onto her arm. Alexa looks bothered by the action and in distress. Perfect. Right when Illumi was going to swoop in for the kill, he missed his footing?

" _What-!"_ Illumi falls forward. Right when he was about to catch himself from falling on his face, a hand firmly grasped his wrist and pulls him back into a broad, hard, chest. Illumi took a step back, and quickly contemplates what just happened. He tripped, but that's impossible. Illumi is always aware of his surroundings, including the ground beneath him. So how did he-?

"Careful now," Illumi looks up at the being still holding him, "you wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get ruined now would you?"

" _Hisoka…"_ Illumi raises a brow. What's the sadist doing at an event like this? You'd think Hisoka wouldn't be invited to most places, let alone allowed in many states.

Illumi scans Hisoka's features and appearance. The sadist wasn't wearing his usual odd get up, instead he's in a white tux with a crimson vest and bow tie. He wore no makeup, his face is perfectly clean of any imperfections, and his hair is lying flat on his head, free from any gel or whatever Hisoka uses to keep it up. Hisoka looked so different, Illumi almost didn't recognized him.

"What's the matter?" Hisoka asks while tilting his head. "Cat's got your tongue? Or did my handsome appearance put you in a trance?"

Illumi blinks one, twice before pulling away from Hisoka's hold. He dusts the non-existent dust off his suit. "My sincere apologies," Illumi says, adding a little British accent to himself. He's not certain if Hisoka recognizes him or not. The jester is keen with things like this. He's caught Illumi in disguise a number of times in the past. "I'm most grateful for your… er, assistance," Illumi bows respectfully. He straightens himself out and turns on his side, ready to leave, "excuse me, for I have important matters to attend to." The assassin looks back towards his target. So much for coming to her aid. Another male came to her rescue, but she doesn't look the least bit grateful.

"Now, wait a second," Hisoka says, earning Illumi's attention back. Illumi looks back at Hisoka, the sadist had a predator like look in his eye while he looks at Illumi up and down. "I believe I deserve a reward for helping you out, you see, I'm not usually a helpful person,"

"Understood," Illumi reaches his hand inside his tux inner pocket and pulls out a checkbook. "How much?" Illumi asks, pulling out a pen as well. He wanted to get this over with. His target is still on the move. He doesn't want Hisoka to be in the way.

Hisoka chuckles, "money isn't what I'm looking for." He grabs the pen and checkbook from Illumi's grasp and flicks his hand in a circular motion. Both objects disappear in a small, pink, dust cloud. Illumi cocks his brow up. If he doesn't want money then what is Hisoka after? "I was thinking more on the lines of inviting me to dinner?" Oh, of course Hisoka wants that. "So what do you say? Care to take me out~"

"As flattering as that is, I'll have to decline," Illumi refuses. He narrows his eyes the slightest bit. Does Hisoka really not recognize him, or is he playing along? The clown has never asked Illumi, in his true appearance, to treat him to something before. Of course he has the tendency to flirt and compliment the assassin, but that's just Hisoka being himself. "I have a dreadfully tight schedule,"

Hisoka frowns, his bottom lip is puckered out in a small pout. "That's too bad, I was looking forward to it too," Hisoka crosses his arms and closes his eyes. He hums, thinking about a solution.

Illumi took the opportunity to look back at Alexa. Thankfully, she didn't leave the ballroom. She is with a much older gentlemen now, her father.

"Oh! I got it!" Hisoka grabs Illumi's wrist firmly. It took everything inside the assassin not to attack on instinct. He didn't want to break out of character and be discovered. "How about we~" The sadist starts walking backwards, leading Illumi towards the dance floor, "have a little dance?"

"I'm sorry to say, I can't dance," Illumi says, resisting a little but letting himself be dragged along. It's an obvious lie, him not knowing how to dance. Illumi was taught many things as a child, waltz happens to be one of those things.

"There's always room for learning~" Hisoka simply says, not backing down.

"I suppose," Illumi sighs, deciding to humor the sadist. Just one song should satisfy Hisoka, then Illumi can carry out his mission and be on his merry way. They both stand in the center of the dance floor, all eyes fall on the odd pair.

"Now," Hisoka releases his hold on Illumi's writs and reaches his hand out to grab Illumi's hip. "First we press our bodies together, like this," he pulls the assassin closer until their bodies are pressed, flushed against each other.

Illumi isn't used to such a close proximity, it feels too invading. Now that Illumi thinks about it, he's never been this close to Hisoka before. The closest they've been is at arm's length, that's about it though. "I'm most certain this isn't the proper way," Illumi says, feeling Hisoka's leg press against his groin. He pulls away from the sadist.

Hisoka's grin widens, "oh? Then what is the proper way?"

"I can tell from the other's dancing around us that we're supposed to be chest to chest," Illumi snakes his right arm around Hisoka's back and pulls him close to his chest. "Like this."

"Well aren't you wise," Hisoka coos. He grabs the arm holding his back, raises it up, and clasps Illumi's right hand in his left one. "Are you always so keen?" He asks, while placing his right hand on Illumi's back. He cups the assassin's shoulder blade.

"Only when it calls for it," Illumi answers, not really caring that Hisoka is going to lead their waltz. He cups his left hand on the seam of Hisoka's shoulder and raises his elbow at shoulders height.

"I see, do you know what to do from here?" Hisoka ask. His yellow, sharp, eyes look directly into Illumi's soft, seemingly hollow, ones.

Illumi notes the faint flutter in his chest. What an odd feeling, he's never felt it before. It made his chest feel light. Is it a heart murmur? It didn't feel life threatening though, so he'll brush it off for now. He shakes his head "no" in response to Hisoka's question.

The sadist hums, "don't worry. I'll teach you everything I know~" His playful grin shifts to a soft one, one Illumi has never seen before. It looks much better than his usual, sadistic, smiles. The flutter in Illumi's chest returns, it's a little stronger this time. Illumi questions the odd feeling while taking deep breaths to calm his chest.

"Now," Illumi's attention is brought back to Hisoka. "Everything begins with your stance. Don't be so tense, relax," he rubs his fingers in the back of Illumi's hand in a way to relax him. It sort of works. "Good, next you step forward with your left foot while I step back with my right, and then…"

Soon, the two were dancing the traditional three-step waltz. They stayed in rhythm to the orchestra music with Hisoka spinning and dipping Illumi a few times all the while never breaking eye contact with each other. You could say the two were lost in each other's eyes... well, Illumi was the one lost.

Hisoka is… different. He isn't acting like his usual playful self. He is gentle and almost tolerable to be around. His eyes look gentle too, welcoming even. It's like he's a total different person.

"You're a fast learner," Hisoka says after spinning Illumi. He brings the assassin close to his body once again, continuing their waltz. "I bet you were quite sharp as a child,"

"You could say that," Illumi answers, flicking his head to get the hair out of his eyes. "I never failed any of my tests if that's what you're asking," of course the assassin didn't mean tests as in the constitution test or a math test. Illumi took far more advanced and difficult tests. Stamina test, Strength test, Resistance, Tolerance, you name it! Illumi even took a test in time. Timing and punctuality is essential, especially when you're an assassin.

"My, aren't we a smart cookie," Hisoka compliments. "You know, I never got your name,"

"My name?" Illumi held his tongue, almost saying his name is Gittarackur. "Gil, Gil Feori," Illumi answers. He almost forgot about his accent. "Pleased to make your acquaintance,"

"Gil, what a lovely, unique, name," Hisoka says, bringing Illumi's right hand towards his lips and giving it a firm kiss. "I'm Hisoka,"

Illumi nods his head, not really knowing how to respond to Hisoka and the kiss. His stomach did an odd flip once Hisoka kissed him. He also felt an odd, yet not threatening, burning sensation on the spot Hisoka kissed. It made his hand feel tingly. His chest never seemed to stop fluttering either. What's going on with him?

"May I ask, who invited you?" Illumi asks. Maybe if he's distracted in conversation, his body might stop reacting so strangely. "You don't faze me as the type to get invited to important events such as this one,"

"Well, you're not wrong," Hisoka gestures his eyes towards an individual in the crowd watching them. "I have business with the host of the party."

Illumi averts his eyes towards the fellow Hisoka was gesturing at. It was Alexa's father. He had an uncomfortable look in his eyes while he watched both him and Hisoka waltz away. Alexa was by his side, watching them in awe.

"Long story short, he owes me a reward for watching over his little girl during her _noble_ mission," Hisoka explains.

Illumi clenches his jaw. Hisoka is watching over Alexa? This could be bad. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you saying you're Miss Alexa's escort?"

"I was," Hisoka says, Illumi internally relaxing, "she was such a rude woman, not acknowledging my presence or my impressive strength. It wasn't worth the money,"

"How kind of you," Illumi answers, surprised at how open Hisoka is to him. Is he always this open to strangers? "Is escorting a thing you regularly do?"

"No, I was just hoping to have some fun~" Hisoka chuckles.

"I see," Illumi nods in understanding. Hisoka was probably looking for a strong opponent.

"Now, enough about me, let's talk about you,"

The two stop their dancing once the orchestra finished their song. They let their arms fall from their positions, though they still held onto each other's hands. They did not pull away, still being chest to chest. They were captivated in each other's eyes, not uttering a word or sound. The two were lost in their own world, too distracted to notice the crowd clapping for them. They don't even acknowledge the orchestra director praising them and saying something about their next song.

Illumi's heart is beating a mile a minute. The rapid beating wasn't do to fatigue. Illumi wasn't even tired, he hardly broke a sweat. The assassin knew that this reaction is being caused because of Hisoka. Illumi is sure Hisoka is the cause. The assassin felt fine right up until Hisoka showed up. The question is, why is Hisoka giving him such a reaction? It's not just the flutter and fast beating of his heart, but also the way his stomach flips and the way his hands feel tingly while holding Hisoka's hands. It was an odd sensation Illumi isn't used to… and it's not like he dislikes it either…

"You don't strike me as one who likes parties," Hisoka says, breaking their small moment of silence.

"I'm… an acquaintance of Miss Alexa," Illumi lies. The intensity in Hisoka's gaze almost made Illumi forget why he's there in the first place.

"Really? I didn't think the woman was capable of having friends," Hisoka glances away from Illumi to look over at the crowd. Illumi looks towards the same direction. Alexa's father is signaling Hisoka over. "I'm sorry to say that I'm going to cut our dance short," Illumi looks back at Hisoka, the sadists had a disappointed look in his features.

A new song begins to play, a song Illumi recognizes to be "Chances Are" by Johnny Mathis. His Grandfather used to play the Singer's music whenever he would train with Illumi. It's about the only music Illumi has grown a liking to. As the song continued to play, the people around the two began to slow dance with their partner.

_Chances are 'cause I wear a silly grin,_  
The moment you come into view,  
Chances are you think that I'm in love with you.

"To tell you the truth, I don't want to part. I've had my eye on you all night," Hisoka starts to say. He lets go of one of Illumi's hands to cup the assassin's cheek. Illumi's eyes slightly widen, wanting to smack the hand away but he can't seem to move at the moment. It was like he's paralyzed. "I think it was fate that caused you to trip and fall into my arms."

"I'm certain fate has nothing to do with it," Illumi remembers the small incident they had. That's when it hit him. Hisoka used his bungee gum to cause Illumi to trip. _"The intruding bastard,"_ Illumi internally thought.

_Just because my composure sort of slips,_  
The moment that your lips meet mine,  
Chances are you think my heart's your Valentine,

"Believe me, darling, fate had everything to do with it," Hisoka coos. He brushes Illumi's hair to the side before leaning in and leaving a firm kiss on Illumi's forehead. Time seems to have stopped for that small moment. Illumi's breath hitched and he could swear his heart skipped a beat. "I hope to see you again," Hisoka says before pulling away to look into Illumi's expressionless eyes. "Until then, Gil~" he winks before pulling away from Illumi and slowly releasing the assassin's hand from his.

Illumi watches after Hisoka as he made his way towards the awaiting man. The kiss Hisoka left on his forehead is burning, even more then the kiss he left on Illumi's hand. What type of sorcery or Nen is Hisoka using on him? The assassin raises his hand up to touch the spot Hisoka kissed. It didn't burn his fingertips, it just left a tingly feeling. He then brings the same hand down to rest on his chest, above his heart. He can feel it beat furiously. What is Hisoka doing to him?

Snapping himself out of his own confused thoughts, Illumi reminds himself of his mission. He looks around for Alexa. The Heiress is on the same spot, watching Illumi with such intensity. Well at least his dance with Hisoka came with a perk. Since Hisoka is distracting Alexa's father, Illumi shouldn't worry about interruptions.

Illumi gazes into the Heiress eyes, watching as a small flush comes to her cheeks. It's true, Hisoka is the one to make Illumi's body react strangely. He isn't getting the same results from Alexa at all. Only when he is staring into Hisoka's eyes does Illumi react strangely.

_Chances are you believe the stars that fill the skies are in my eye_

_Guess you feel you'll always be the one and only one for me._

* * *

 

_"Annoying," Illumi sighs. He lies face up on the hotel bed with his hands sprawled above his head._

The mission is over and dealt with. Illumi was able to ask Alexa for a dance without any difficulties, they made small conversation, and it all led to Alexa wanting to sneak away from the guests with Illumi by her side. They snuck away successfully and were able to go into one of the many bedrooms. When the Heiress least expected it, Illumi snapped her neck and she died instantly. Having already broken most of the security cameras, the assassin was able to toss Alexa's body down the bottom of the stairs without worrying about getting caught.

"She is as rude as the report says," he says to no one in particular. The Heiress spoke ill of her guests, saying how they just want her money. She admitted to approaching Illumi because he hasn't been all over her like the other men have, plus he's very attractive. She even said that she didn't like how Hisoka was all over Illumi and continued to sneer and mock the magician. Illumi didn't really mind her speaking of another, but it did piss him off for some reason. How are you going to speak ill of someone whom has been your bodyguard? She really is an ungrateful person. Even Illumi knows to respect his Servants.

Not that Illumi cares about what others say about Hisoka, but it did leave an odd feeling in his chest. Speaking of which, Illumi's going to have to get to the bottom of what has happened earlier. During their waltz, Illumi has been acting strange. His heart reacted, he felt tingly, and the burning sensation, what was that? Is Hisoka practicing a new form of Nen on him? Because it isn't nice to mess with your business partner.

The kiss Hisoka left on Illumi's forehead suddenly came to mind and the same spot gave Illumi a tingly feeling once again, his heart even flutters too. Illumi immediately sat up and rips his vest and dress shirt open. He concentrated his aura around his eyes, **GYO** , and thoroughly inspects his bare chest with squinted eyes. There isn't any concealed aura on him, **IN** , so Illumi isn't being controlled or tricked by Nen. So this feelings isn't being forced on Illumi, its natural?

Illumi cups his own chin. Why would he get such a reaction from Hisoka? He's never felt it before, and why would Hisoka kiss him? A kiss is a sign of affection. Illumi has received hundreds of kisses from his mother, but he's never felt anything from them.

The assassin tenses as an overwhelming strong aura washed over him. Illumi immediately conceals himself, **ZETSU** , and stands to his feet. That strong aura that engulfed him just now, **EN** , belonged to Hisoka. Is the sadist looking for him?

"Hello~" Illumi curses internally once said magician began to knock on his door. "Anyone home~?"

Illumi takes a breath and moves his bangs out of his face, still in disguise. _"Why am I fixing myself, it's only Hisoka,"_ Illumi tells himself as he walks towards the door. He felt anxious for some reason and excited too?

"Hello, Gil~"

"Hisoka." Illumi greets with a nod as he opens the door wide open. "Why are you here?" He leans against the doors threshold and crosses his arms.

"Oh, not happy to see me?" Hisoka asks. He tilts his head and puckers out his bottom lip into a pout. "We had so much fun during our dance, I thought you would be ecstatic to see me again,"

"Ecstatic isn't exactly how I'd put it," Illumi rolls his eyes. "You didn't answer my question,"

Hisoka's pout turns into a playful grin. He chuckles as he moves closer to Illumi. "You left such an impression on me, I just had to see you again," Hisoka licks his lips as his yellow eyes roam over Illumi's exposed chest. He looks like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. The assassin felt a jolt of excitement and a shiver creep up his spine. Is he cold? Hisoka cups Illumi's chin in between his fingers and tilts the assassins head closer towards his. "Is this an invitation?"

Illumi felt panicked, excitement, and so many other emotions he can't describe, but mostly confusion. He did not let his bored expression on his face fall. Seeming perfectly calm on the outside but on the inside… "Of course it's not an invitation," Illumi says, voice not cracking at all. He smacks the sadists hand away from his face. "Seize from touching me,"

"So mean~" Hisoka puts his hands up in mock surrender. "You seemed to like my touches in the ballroom, I bet you even liked my kisses-"

"-If there isn't anything else you want, then farewell." Illumi cuts in, not wanting to be reminded or show a reaction. He pushes away from the threshold and nods at Hisoka. "It was a pleasure seeing you again," an obvious lie.

"Now wait a moment!" Hisoka says, stopping the door from slamming on his face. He pushes it wide open. "I came with alarming news as well,"

"Oh." Illumi raises a brow.

"Indeed," Hisoka cocks his hip to the side and crosses his arms. "I'm sorry to say, my dear Gil, that Alexa Gime has been killed."

"Killed?" Illumi's brow raise in feign surprise. "Are you sure?" Illumi could have sworn he made her death look like a complete accident. What did he do wrong? Illumi never makes a mistake.

"Well," Hisoka puckers his bottom lip in wonder as he looks towards the ceiling, "the cops are ruling it an accident, but it's all the same,"

"Those are two different things," Illumi internally relaxes.

"Perhaps, but in the end, it's all the same when it involves death," Hisoka's eyes dart back to Illumi. The assassin's breath hitched. "But you know~" The sadist makes a step forward, causing Illumi to subconsciously step back one. "I find it hard to believe her death was an accident. She was hated by most people. I even heard her Mother left because Mr. Gime only showered his daughter with love and riches." Before Illumi could make another step back, Hisoka latched onto his arm and shoved against the wall near the door.

The alarms in Illumi's head were off while his heart picked up speed. Though Illumi looked to be extremely calm and unbothered, he was screaming on the inside. He can feel a panic attack coming. Hisoka has his arms pinned on either side against the wall. Though Illumi can push the sadist off, he is completely paralyzed.

"That's why I believe her death wasn't just a mere accident," Hisoka chuckles lowly. He slowly slides Illumi's hands up above the assassins head and firmly pins them in one hand. Illumi just watches with slightly widened eyes. He doesn't know why he's letting Hisoka do this to him. Blame it on curiosity. "It leaves me wondering~" Hisoka's voice gets lower and Illumi's body suddenly grows hot. The alarms in the assassins head get louder as Hisoka's face moved closer to his. "~Who killed little miss Alexa~"

Illumi didn't flinch once Hisoka's cold hand touched his bare chest with his free hand. He shudders and takes a deep breath. "Are you… insinuating that I…" Illumi tried to form words in his mouth, but it is proven difficult. He's too busy trying to figure the overheating of his body, the furious beating of his heart, and the tightness of his stomach. He just might break out in a sweat with the way Hisoka's fierce eyes were looking at him. The sadist pupils were large and held so much emotion inside them. An emotion Illumi has never seen before. What is this? "Do you think…" Illumi tries again, feeling Hisoka's nose brush with his. He tries to move away, but in his current position, that is proven impossible. "-that I have something to do with Alexa's death?"

"You tell me~" Hisoka's voice gets lower, not wanting outsiders to hear their conversation. The door is wide open after all. He rubs Illumi's chest up and down with his hand and palms Illumi's left breast. "It would be a shame," he darts his eyes down towards Illumi's seemingly soft lips. "If someone were to find out."

Illumi narrows his eyes at Hisoka. Is he black mailing Illumi. What proof does Hisoka have that it was actually Illumi? The assassin will fight him right now. "Remove yourself from me, at once!" Illumi says with a raised voice. Before Illumi could break himself free from Hisoka's grasp, the sadist lips were on his.

Illumi's eyes widen as Hisoka's closes. His heart feels like it's about to explode. His stomach felt light and his hands felt clammy. Hisoka is kissing him.

* * *


End file.
